thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20140922183114/@comment-24796133-20140923194609
The Black Claw. That's what the three of them call themselves. And it's virtually impossible to escape themonce they've found you, as I am experiencing now. This is no bounty mission though. This is a pure grudge match. One that I will win for all they have done to me. Castor is keeping pace with my hoverboard in a small speeder, a two man vehicle. Syphon is in the passenger seat, his axe ready for action. No sign of Malakai which worries me. He is by far the most powerful of the three, and he's not in sight, meaning he could ambush me at any time. Where's Kaytlin when I need her? At that moment Syphon jumps out of the speeder and flies through the air straight towards me. I jump of the hoverboard, catch it and evade him at the last second, Syphon smashing into the ground. That must have hurt. I turn back and see the speeder about to slam into me. No time to move, so I fire lightning at its bonnet and it goes flying over my head, Castor jumping and rolling out. He has a crossbow in his hands and his cutlass at his side. After Hawk's revelation, I know his history now. He was one of the eight subjects. Does he have the darkness power too? I decide to shock him at the very least by saying: "I know about you and the shadowrath". He freezes for a second and looks almost scared. His mistake. I send a ball of lightning right into his face and he goes flying backwards. I hope he's injured badly at the very least. Syphon is trying to get up but clearly has a broken leg, the bone literally sticking out. The dwarf is tough though and not a single scream passes his lips as he shoves the bone back into his flesh, but I definitely see the pain register on his face. He looks up to see me standing right over him, and a second later my foot connects with his chin to send him up into the air, flying back, definitely unconscious this time. I consider driving a blade through both of their heads. Unlike Malakai they would die from that. But it's not them I truly want revenge on, so I leave them lie. Before I leave though I examine Castor. Knowing he's one of the eight subjects, I look again at a marking I had noticed on his body a long time ago but thought nothing of. It's simply a scar, on his left bicep, which I though by coincidence only was in the shape of a 5. It must mean he was subject number five. I wonder what number Hawk has. I take Castor's crossbow for my own use and snap the handle of Syphon's axe for good measure. Now, where's Malakai? I close my eyes and reach out with my sixth sense, trying to find his presence which i know all too well. But it's not Malakai's distant presence which I'm drawn to. I can sense Kaytlin here, only a few metres away. I open my eyes. She's not there, but I'm not mistaken. What the...